Imperfect Two
by MondayFriday
Summary: Jasper and Peridot are exiled until they capture the Crystal Gems and have to help the HomeWorld Gems dying population by reproducing. Gem egg hell. EDIT: Rated M for strong language, sex and suggestive situations. MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS Gemlings will be in here. Jasper x Peridot Jaspidot More like fluffy smut. Birth happens in Chapter 6
1. Chapter 1:Peach Sherbert

Peridot and Jasper had been a mating pair for quite some time now. The "marriage" was loveless. Jasper was still her old self: reckless, psychotic, and most of all, bossy.  
Peridot kept to herself most of the time, usually only speaking to Jasper when necessary. Going a week or two not speaking (while being in the same vessel) was a common occurrence. The only time they spoke was during mandatory reproduction attempts; those conversations were usually "That hurts!" or "Are you done yet?" along with the occasional "Shut up!"

Peridot got out of the shower as she dried her hair and gear. Walking past the mirror she noticed her enlarged stomach. Prominently poking out from her usual flat physique she was immediately shocked.  
Gemling eggs grew quickly but not that fast.

"What the?" Peridot muttered as she stroked her stomach. It wasn't as prominent as she'd first assumed. She could feel two prominent eggs which were now in her core. Her stomach was easily concealed by her usual armor. But there was one thing she knew would scare her more than the initial sight of her pregnancy, telling Jasper.

Peridot made her way to the ships information room where Jasper sat reading Peridot's data logs.

"Jasper," Peridot called out to the large woman, no reply, she didn't even turn to look at the annoyed technician.

"Hello?! Are you deaf?" Peridot called out with more fire.

"Yeah." Jasper said flatly; still sorting through files. Jasper was stubborn but Peridot was smart; she knew how to get a rise out of the orange brute.

"Fine, but just so you know the months of sweaty, sloppy, clod making paid off. We're having a load of clods." Jasper turned to look at Peridot as she waved her hand before walking out the door.

"What do you mean?" Jasper followed behind the green gem who was now beyond annoyed, walking to her private quarters. Jasper didn't take the hint when Peridot closed the door in her face as she immediately pushed it down.

"How many? When did this happen? Let me see." Jasper reached for Peridot's stomach before her hand was slapped away.

"No freaking way are you touching me!" Peridot wasn't happy for their union, nor was she happy to be carrying Jasper's seeds. The last thing she wanted was to be touched anymore.

"…" Jasper glared at the young gem before stretched out her hand again and felt Peridot's stomach.  
"I'm just checking to make sure they're healthy. Besides that I don't want to look at or touch you either. 

Peridot rolled her eyes as a blush crossed her face.

"Next time you're the one getting pregnant." Peridot said glaring at Jasper who immediately retreated her hands to her sides.

"I feel five in you. I could be wrong, but they're all about the same size." Jasper left the room and was gone for no more than five minutes. She came back with her entire bed, pushing it next to Peridot's.

"What the hell?" Peridot spat as Jasper raised a brow.

"You're gonna want me nearby when you start to get huge." Jasper pulled the sheets together to intertwine their beds.

"I don't want you here now, why would I want you-" Peridot grabbed her stomach as the pain of the eggs moving within her shot up her spine. She must have been further along than she'd thought. Probably because she'd been on a 72 day research binge.

Seeing her mate struggle, Jasper picked up the small gem and placed her onto their now joining beds; pulling back the covers as she tucked her in. Jasper walked over to her side of the bed but crawled to the joining nook between them and spooned Peridot who blushed and felt oddly nervous about her being there.

"Heat will sooth the pain… having something flat will keep your back straight so when the kids coming marching out of you they don't tear you from your 'V' to your 'A'." Jasper said flatly as she rested her hand on Peridot's stomach.

"I hate you." Peridot said flatly. Yawning as the warmth of the big gem comforted her.

"Sorry, that list is full." Jasper fell asleep in Peridot's hair; drooling and snoring loudly.

Peridot sat in silence for a moment before turning to look at Jasper whose hair was messier than usual. From their trip to Earth Jasper had bought a shirt that said "Here I am. What are your other two wishes?"

"We're gonna have dumbass kids." Peridot said before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Stitched Together

**Hey guys! This was a quick little dabble. I will be uploading the next chapter tomorrow or Sunday.**  
 **In the mean time, enjoy this =)**

* * *

Peridot sat aboard her ship, she was tired of being in orbit and wanted to be out of the ship. The ship needed repairs and though gems didn't need to eat she'd been having strange cravings for something similar to ice.

Peridot's normal duties: checking on the cluster, reporting, and experimenting had been put on hold by the now overprotective Jasper. She'd made distinctive "safety measures" on the ship. The escape pods had somehow multiplied on their last grounding, Peridot's beds legs were missing and there was railing along the side of it. The holding cells fields were inactive whenever she entered her bypassing code.

"That big idiot." Peridot spat, glaring out the window.

"Who are you callin' an idiot?" Jasper said placing a box of gem destabilizers in the corner of the room.

"…" Peridot glared at Jasper. She really didn't want to have to fight her, her back, ankles, and breasts already hurt. She didn't need any more pain. Jasper glared at her and awaited a reply. When she didn't get one she turned to walk back out the door.

"What I thought…fat ass." Jasper walked out of the room. Peridot glared at the now shut door and listened until Jasper's heavy footsteps were gone.

"Huh…" Peridot sighed stroking her stomach as she wondered what her eggs would look like. She'd been kept up late at night by one particular egg. It constantly squirmed and rolled around in her stomach. Just last night as she laid in bed the egg pressed down on her lung and made her kick Jasper. If she hadn't been pregnant Jasper probably would've blackened her eye.  
Peridot was almost happy to be away from Home World, she didn't want anyone to see her like this. At first she could conceal her stomach but it'd become impossible. Her once slender frame was now hanging as she filled out to accommodate Jasper's offspring; she could barely even see the tip of her toes anymore. Aside from that, the eggs moving around in Peridot's stomach made her gassy. While she was nagging Jasper about how she shouldn't leave a mess around she accidentally tooted.

"What was that?" The big gem said scrunching her brow.

"NOTHING! IT WAS NOTHING!" Peridot yelled as her face turned bright red.

"How do I activate the escape pod in this room? I feel like whatever that "nothing" was is gonna kill me."

One thing was certain. Peridot hated being pregnant.

As she walked down the hall to Jasper's quarters she could hear the beefy gem cursing.

"Damn it!" Jasper yelled. As Peridot opened the door she saw Jasper in the corner of her room with her back turned to the door.

"Get out." Jasper said, angrier than usual.

"Why? You invited yourself into my room why can't I come into yours?" Peridot spat as she walked closer to Jasper.

"I said get out!" Jasper yelled as she stood up, a small patch work blanket angrily clutched in her right hand. It was almost completely white. Minus a few orange patches and a few strips of green Peridot assume was from their sheets.

"You made that?" Peridot raised a brow as Jasper glared at her work and turned back around to finish.

"Peridot… do NOT start with me." Jasper said as she stuck a needle back into the fabric and pricked herself again.

"Fuck this! Fuck you! Fuck me! Fuck Home World! F-" before Jasper could continue her rant, Peridot grabbed Jasper's finger and licked the blood away. Jasper watched, a blush etching across her face as Peridot continued.  
Peridot opened her eyes and saw the stunned expression of Jasper as watched the green gem clean her wound. Peridot released Jasper's hand and turned away.

"S-Sorry… I… It was instinct." Peridot fidgeted with her hair before getting up to walk out the door.

"H-Hey!" Jasper shouted at Peridot who turned around to look at her, "Do you know how to do this?" Jasper wasn't turned towards Peridot but raised the incomplete work to show Peridot.

"Um… yeah I guess." Peridot shrugged as she walked over, took the fabric and sat beside Jasper. "Do you have any more fabric?" Peridot asked as she made something presentable of the stringy mess.

"Yeah," Jasper said as she walked over to a drawer that should've been beside her bed, "I have my cape." She pointed to it as Peridot raised her hand. Jasper walked over and handed it to Peridot who began sewing it to the rest. Jasper watched as Peridot made something of her mess. She felt like a failure, it wouldn't have bothered her as much if Peridot hadn't found out.

"There." Peridot said as she handed the quilt to Jasper.

"Thanks." Jasper mumbled as she looked at Peridot's work. The colors didn't match and it wasn't perfect but it looked like a blanket at least. Peridot had made this, Jasper pouted as she realized she never made anything for her babies.

"You're welcome. I wouldn't have been able to do it if you hadn't already started. I can't make bases." Peridot said as she walked out the door. Jasper looked at the quilt again, now seeing the one overly thick spot that was composed of part of her blanket and Peridot's.

"My literal blood and sweat went into this." Jasper said as she held the fabric. He gaze traveled to the finger Peridot had suckled as her cheeks darkened.


	3. Chapter 3: Just The Two of Us

**I changed to rating from T to M because of later chapters XD it shall remain M. This is NSFW so please be cautious. This story is for mature audiences and children should not read it.**

 **Long story short: Don't like it? Don't read it.**

 **Thank you. =)**

* * *

Peridot landed the ship on a small rustic side of the country. Finally being able to stretch her legs and get out of the cramped ship. Peridot walked down the finger of the ship (which now had a staircase coming out like a nail) and saw several grassy fields and a small abandoned house. Peridot walked towards the brown house that was a flat. She turned the doorknob which fell to the ground upon her turning it. Finally she just pushed the door aside and walked inside.

The house was nice, though the outside might make you believe otherwise, dark cherry wood floors and a few old pieces of fur couches were in the living room. A fire place and a book shelf sat close together. Peridot walked into the kitchen that looked as though it'd never been used. Two small chairs sat around a small brown table. A white, old fashion stove sat adjacent to it. There was fridge that Peridot opened to find nothing but a beverage called a 'coke' but the fridge was functioning. Walking out of the kitchen, through the living room to a door on the side of the room, Peridot found a room that was big enough for Jasper's massive bed but not for Peridot's. In another room there was a single bathroom that had a tub but no sink. Peridot used her tractor beam to move the tub that wasn't even embedded into the ground. This was another bedroom and the tub was just in here.

"Huh, that's fine. I really wouldn't want to use this thing anyway." Peridot was as she sat the tub down.

"Peridot! Are you in here?" Jasper yelled as she stepped through the house.

"I'm in this room!" Peridot yelled as Jasper walked through the big bedroom to the smaller one.

"Get back on the ship, who knows what lowly human has infested this place." Jasper said as she glared around.

"No, it's cramped being on that ship and I feel safe in here." Peridot stomped her foot as she protested. Jasper looked at the young gem and squinted her eyes.

"I said get on the ship." Jasper said this through grit teeth as Peridot pressed herself against the wall.

"N-no." Peridot whispered.

"No?" Jasper walked closer to Peridot until they were in arm length of each other. Jasper folded her arms as her gaze drifted to Peridot's stomach; looking it over before returning her gaze to Peridot's eyes. Peridot was stunned with fear before Jasper leaned her face down to make eye level. Peridot shut her eyes awaiting any form of pain to come by surprise. Jasper took Peridot's cheeks into her hand and kissed her. Peridot's eyes wide as Jasper wrapped her arm around Peridot's back. Peridot was blushing and the kiss was making her hot. Jasper bit at Peridot's bottom lip and was about to end the kiss before Peridot lunged forward for more. Their tongues battled as they somehow managed to find themselves on the floor. Jasper was on top as she kissed Peridot's cheek and neck; trailing her tongue to Peridot's collarbone. Jasper planted small kisses between Peridot's breasts and around her stomach before she sat between Peridot's legs, leaning over her face to face, relying on her forearms to keep her balanced she stroked Peridot's hair back.

"Say you want it." Jasper said as she looked at Peridot. Peridot opened her eyes and saw the smirk across Jasper's face; her yellow eyes glowed in the dim room as she undressed Peridot with her eyes.

"I want it." Peridot said as she blushed and turned away. Jasper immediately brought Peridot's gaze back to her by cupping her chin. They stared at one another a while before their lips crashed again.

Cupping Peridot's thighs; Jasper kissed down Peridot's stomach until she reached her sex, Jasper looked at the swollen mound that would eventually give her her children and began kissing the inside of Peridot's thigh.

"Quit teasing J-Jasper." Peridot moaned as she rubbed Jasper's hair. Jasper reached her hand out and cupped Peridot's breast; they were swollen and hurt but the pain and Jasper's caress alleviated the pain. Jasper lapped at her lover's wet sex and used her fingers to stroke Peridot; never inserting a finger as to not hurt the eggs resting in Peridot's womb.

Peridot's chest heaved up and down as Jasper positioned herself between Peridot's legs, their faces making contact as Jasper rested her face on the side of Peridot's right cheek. Jasper reached down and began stroking Peridot's little nerve bundle and put her forearm behind Peridot's head as she watched her lover shudder in pleasure.

Peridot looked up at Jasper who was breathing hard on her, she kissed Jasper's chest as a surge of pleasure ran up her spine. Jasper watched as Peridot began to reach her peek.

"I need to…!" Peridot shook beneath Jasper who kept her in place as she held Peridot's hands above her head.

"Go ahead." Jasper smiled as Peridot cried tears of joy; drooling from the corner of her mouth as she came, screaming Jasper's name.

They laid on the floor as their bodies recuperated. Peridot had drifted to sleep for at least an hour and woke up to her bed being in the room, she sighed as she realized they'd just had sex in a room that was for their kids.

* * *

 **My first time ever writing a dirty scene XD I was a writing virgin before this. Please don't hate if I'm not accurate about the means of coitus. I don't know much about the top lol.**


	4. Chapter 4: You Are Appreciated

**PLEASE READ.** ****

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Citing: article 'Dealing With an Angry Girlfriend' as the information Peridot reads. The tips were from their website and article and not from me. However, the words and eveyrthing else are mine. Thank you.  
**

* * *

Peridot woke up in bed by herself. Jasper wasn't in her usual spot. Peridot's once even bed had an obvious dip in it that Jasper had caused. She couldn't complain, with her stomach being so big it felt nice to be in it.  
Peridot opened the door to their children's room and walked to the large bedroom that was now occupied by Jasper's bed and a control panel. Draped across the foot of Jasper's bed was the quilt they'd made. Walking over to it Peridot looked closely and noticed a poorly sewn "J.P" on the lining of the fabric. She nearly laughed at how bad it was.

" _She really can be cute when she wants to be_ " Peridot thought as she rubbed the insignia. " _No, what am I saying?! I hate her! She's a brute, she's stupid, she- SHE… she made this?"_ Peridot said rubbing the blanket. Peridot let the quilt fall from her hands. _"Even if I were to… "care" about her. Jasper wouldn't care about me."_ Peridot rubbed her stomach, a new comfort measure she'd developed.

Peridot walked out of her room and into the living room, the house wasn't dusty as it'd once been. It was clean and kept. The couches were missing the fur over them and now had a dark red fabric over it; there was, however, an ottoman that acted as a table for the room had the white fur. Peridot walked into the kitchen that was now spotless. There were five tiny chairs for the gemlings that were crafted and stacked together.

Peridot walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room, as she did she saw her warrior wife. She looked different; she was carrying several obviously heavy boxes as if they were nothing. Her hair was in a high ponytail with the shorter pieces framing her face, she spotted Peridot and nearly dropped her boxes.

"What are you doing up?" Jasper said as she continued to move around the boxes. Peridot simply shrugged and continued to watch Jasper.

"You were right about this place Jasper. We should just go. What if the humans want their base back?" Peridot asked as she did, Jasper turned and looked at Peridot, only the side of Jasper's face was visible as a golden eye looked at her.

"You said you wanted this place, correct?" Jasper said sternly.

"Y-Yes." Peridot said with an uncontrollable nod. Jasper continued to look at Peridot the same way before turning back to her boxes and giving a dismissive "Alright then."

Peridot walked over to Jasper and opened a box.

"I can do that." Jasper said as Peridot pulled out equipment.

"I want to help, I haven't been doing anything but sleeping and falling over." Peridot protested as she continued to empty the box.

"You fell?" Jasper asked standing up.

"I meant I'm moody, Jasper… and sort of hungry." Peridot said as she found a box of her robonoids.

"We don't need to eat- why are you hungry?" Jasper questioned. Peridot nearly start laughing at the confused expression Jasper gave her.

"I have a taste for something to be more accurate." Peridot mused; happy she'd finally annoyed Jasper.

"…I'll be right back." Jasper said as she walked out the door and down the street. Peridot looked outside the window as Jasper strutted down the street. Giggling as Jasper faded off into the distance. Peridot turned to look at their now cloaked ship. Angry that Jasper had left the ladder down; obviously revealing where it was.

Stupid meat head." Peridot said as she leaned against the window frame. She walked around the house thinking to herself. "Maybe I should do something for her…" Peridot said aloud as she paced the floor. Finally opening her data log, Peridot intercepted the human's internet and searched 'date ideas for angry lover'; a blush crossed her face as she thought of that word. Jasper was her lover, the mother of her gemlings and they were bonded in union. Peridot shook the image of last night's events out of her head.

Finally Peridot found a page that read "Dealing with an Angry Girlfriend". She raised a brow and read the first suggestion: **Look within**. " _The first thing you should do to understand when dealing with an angry girlfriend is that you sometimes need to look within."_

"Look within…" Peridot said as she thought about Jasper. "There's nothing in Jasper but anger and hate. Peridot frowned as she skipped to the next suggestion: **Maybe she's having a bad day.**

"Every day? No that's me." Peridot said as she scrolled down to the next suggestion. This particular one struck her: **You're not being appreciative.** Peridot looked at this and thought about everything Jasper had been doing: The safety measures, the bed, the quilt, not hitting her and even the house. Peridot pouted as she took the suggestion to heart.

Jasper walked back into the house with groceries under her arms.

"I don't know what the hell you "tasted" but I got these." Jasper said as she walked into the kitchen and placed some of the groceries in the fridge and whatever else in the large pantry.

"Thank you, Jasper." Peridot said as she followed the large gem around.

"yeah…" Jasper said with a dense look on her face; returning to her boxes.

"I appreciate you." Peridot said. Jasper turned around to stare at Peridot. "For the blanket, the food, and letting us stay in the house. I appreciate it, I appreciate you." Peridot said as she walked to the kitchen.

Jasper sat, still removing items from her boxes; thinking to herself as she removed Peridot's items. A smile plastered to her face.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know what you're thinking. "Where the gemlings at?" I'm getting to it lol. These things take time so let me just get to that.  
** **The reason I uploaded two (or was it three?) chapter's in one day is because I will be taking a break to finish my school year. I will uploading frequently but it will mostly be on the weekends.**  
 **Thanks for understanding.**

 **-Peace, love, respect -MondayFriday.**


	5. Chapter 5: Our Bond

**Author's Note: Next chapter should be up in a few minutes. I'm really enjoying writing this. This chapter wasn't as saucy as it could've been and that's just the way I wanted it to be =) next chapter is going to be something so grandiose you guys will be so flippin' happy =)  
** **Enjoy for now!**

* * *

Jasper had been busy the past few weeks. She'd nearly completed remodeling the house, built a circle sort of contraption that Peridot assumed was a crib. The fridge stayed stocked with treats and junk food that Peridot craved, and everything was close to perfect.

Peridot sat in the living room as she held her food in her hands.

"Stupid hormones," Peridot said through tears. She stuffed her face with a handful of Cheetos "Stupid Jasper," as tears began to fall Jasper walked into the room.

"Jasper?" Peridot said as she looked at the warrior.

"What?" Jasper said as she programmed a defense grid around their home.

"Am I fat?" Peridot asked as her eyes got dramatically big and pitiful.

"Yeah you're fat. What did you expect to get?" Jasper said raising a hand as if it could answer the question.

"Well if I'm fat so are you!" Peridot yelled, stuffing her face with more junk food.

"I'm muscular, calculating, smart and gorgeous. I'm the very definition of perfect, Peridot. So eat it." Jasper said walking over to the fire place and put wood in, setting up a fire.

"Then why didn't you get pregnant instead of me." Peridot said rolling her eyes. Immediately after she said that Jasper stopped poking at the fire and just looked at it; standing up, Jasper walked into their bedroom and slammed the door.

Peridot was shocked by Jasper's reaction and just sat in shock. After mustering up the courage to walk into their room, Peridot opened the door and didn't see Jasper. _"She must be in the kid's room"._ Peridot opened the door and saw Jasper holding the blanket she'd made for them.

"Jas-"Peridot was cut off.

"Shut up and get out." Jasper said coldly.

"Jasper, we're married. You need to talk to me" Peridot said sternly as she walked closer to Jasper.

"You're right," Jasper said as she stood up, throwing the blanket to the floor, "We're married, but there's only one boss in this house." Jasper walked towards Peridot as she backed against the wall. "Once the kids get here don't speak to me." Jasper looked as though she wanted to hit Peridot but decided not to at the last minute.

Jasper walked over to the side of the bed and sat there facing the window; ignoring Peridot's presence.

"Jasper… can you carry eggs?" Peridot asked after a long bout of silence.

"…" Jasper didn't say anything. She looked directly out the window.

"Jasper?" Peridot walked over to Jasper who had now slid to the floor and had her head leaning against the bed. Peridot raised her legs and sat on the side of the bed, Jasper's head was between Peridot's legs now. Peridot stroked Jasper's hair back as her hand traveled to Jasper's chest that was heaving up and down slowly.

"I'm an ancient gem. That has nothing to do with why I can't carry eggs. Retreating to my gem can fix any injuries I have, but I've never been able to carry eggs. I avoided even the concept of it until we were picked for each other. Your clutch will be the first I've ever sired." Jasper leaned her head on Peridot's left leg; enjoying the comforting caress of her lover's hands through her hair.

"Well, how many times have you tried to get pregnant?" Peridot asked, annoyed with the prospect of her wife having any other partners.

"I've been alive for over 7,000+ years. I've had thousands of lovers." Jasper said smugly; as she looked up to see Peridot looking down at her, annoyed. "What I meant was I've tried A LOT." Jasper said trying to butter up the situation. "What I mean is-"Jasper tried to protest her statements but was cut off.

"I get it, Jasper." Peridot stroked Jasper's hair a bit harder than necessary. "Maybe, after these… we'll try to get you pregnant… maybe. "Peridot said as she leaned Jasper's head back to look at her.

"Jasper?" Peridot said as Jasper's gaze met hers.

"Yeah, Peri." Jasper blushed as she called Peridot by that nickname; she'd wanted to say it to be more affectionate but didn't have the balls to get yelled at.

"I think I like you." Peridot said as one of the hands she was using to cup Jasper's face traveled to her wife's breast.

"I think I like you too." Jasper said as their lips met. Their kiss was intense and steamy, both tongues fighting for dominance. Peridot broke the kiss, got up and walked towards their door frame. Jasper turned to look at her now lust filled wife who was now staring at her.

"Let's be ashamed to let our kids go in this room." Was all Peridot said before walking into their room.

Jasper sat on the ground for a few minutes before she wiped her eyes and picked up the gemling's blanket she'd left on the ground.

"Mommy's a freak." Jasper smiled as she walked out of the babies room to the now waiting Peridot.


	6. Chapter 6: Babies Come FromWhere?

**Author's Note: Now you know I had to give you guys one more chapter before I went on break. I did promise I'd upload on the weekend so this will be my weekend upload. I promised you guys would get some baby sauce and I love to deliver.**

 **NSFW: Mentions of private parts, swearing, and pregnancy.**

 **Additional Info: Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

Peridot woke up and rolled over. Jasper slept in today which made Peridot extremely happy. Jasper was actually pretty cute in her sleep. Her already un-kept hair was in her mouth and there was drool on her pillow. She was naked and her orange and red skin was sweaty but she smelled like spice and Peridot's fabric freshener. She was using her right arm as a pillow and had her left protectively cupping Peridot's head. Peridot grabbed the hair that was in Jasper's mouth and moved it behind her ear.

"Big baby" Peridot said with a giggle. Jasper shifted in her sleep as she took the entire blanket from Peridot.

"Jasper!" Peridot yelled as the cold hit her body.

"Five more minutes… I'll break your neck." Jasper sleepily said before falling off the side of the bed.  
She was tired. All the preparations for the children and keeping up with her duties; Jasper must be exhausted.

Peridot used her tractor beam to put Jasper back on the bed and walked out the room, the least she could do was spoil Jasper for the day with a few hours of extra sleep. The warrior had insisted that sleeping was for "the weak" and that she didn't need it. Peridot couldn't help but giggle at the hypocrisy.

As Peridot was tidying up she felt a weird pain. It was in her stomach. Peridot sat down on the couch as she rubbed her stomach; the eggs hadn't moved in a while but Jasper assured her it was normal.  
Another surge of pain; Peridot felt her abdomen was heavy and a substance started leaking down her leg. She was already 3 months pregnant. Jasper said that was long for a gemling pregnancy.

"What the" Peridot wiped her leg and lifted her fingers to her face to see the substance.

"JASPER!" Peridot yelled as a naked Jasper came flying out of their room. She'd summoned her crash helmet and was ready to fight.

"What's wrong?!" Jasper yelled as she stomped to where Peridot was. She realized she wasn't clothed and summoned her jumpsuit.

"Whose there? Whose ready to get their ass kicked?!" Jasper walked through the house looking for the "intruder".

"Jasp-," Peridot tried to yell but the brute was too fixed on finding whoever she believed invaded her sanctum.

"Get out here! I woke up pissed off! I'll break my foot off in your-" Jasper was ranting now as her anger boiled over.

"JASPER!" Peridot yelled.

"What is it?" Jasper walked over to Peridot who was now holding up a tiny egg.

"They're coming out now…" Peridot said stunned. Jasper's eyes were wide as she ran to their children's bedroom and carried out their quilt and cradle. Taking the small egg from Peridot and placing it on to the quilt inside the cradle.

Jasper got on her knees and pushed Peridot's legs apart: Seeing another egg that was striped with green and orange.

"Okay Peri… push!" Jasper said as Peridot pushed; a loud grunt and raspy scream came from her as Jasper stared at her in fear. The egg was coming out; as Jasper saw it she fainted.

"Jasper?" Peridot panted as the large woman was sprawled out onto the floor.

"Jasper wake your ass up!" Peridot yelled as Jasper got up and held her head.

"W-what happened?" Jasper said as she rubbed her face. Peridot handed her the egg she'd just delivered. Jasper put the egg next to the other as she massaged Peridot's side.

"You can do this, Peri." Jasper said as she tried not to look at her wife's sex.

"It hurts, Jasper!" Peridot said with tears in her eyes. Jasper looked at her wife and kissed her face.

"You can do it, Peridot." Jasper swallowed her fear and pride and looked down where her children were being delivered. Jasper rubbed her finger around the bottom of Peridot's sex and pressed down as the next egg came out easier.

Peridot sighed before Looking at Jasper who was placing another one of their children into the crib.

"Thank… you…" Peridot sighed as she nodded off. Jasper pressed around her loved stomach and she felt two more eggs and massaged Peridot's stomach as the eggs pushed against her entrance.

"Come on babies, come to mama." Jasper said as she took another egg from Peridot. The next one came out even easier. Peridot was squirming and finally woke back up.

"I think that's it." Jasper said as she licked the top of one of the eggs to clean it. Peridot rubbed the top of her stomach as she felt one more egg; it was easily unnoticed and was abnormally small compared to the other eggs.

"There's one more," Peridot said as she began pushing. The small egg was easily passed as Jasper caught it and cupped it in her hand. Jasper began licking the small egg as she placed it with the others.  
Jasper looked at Peridot who was panting and nodding off to sleep.

"Get up here with me." Peridot demanded as Jasper pulled their eggs closer and laid next to Peridot.

"Peridot?" Jasper questioned as she buried her face in Peridot's hair.

"Mhm?" Peridot mused.

"I don't want to get pregnant anymore." Jasper said as she passed out. Her crash helmet finally disappearing as both her and her lover laid their hands atop their young.


	7. Chapter 7: Little fighter

_**Author's Note: Okay don't be mad; but I've had this done for a minute and was going to upload right after I edited but I want to b consistent with my weekend schedule (uploading on Saturday and Friday).  
**_ _ **Thank you guys for being sweet =)**_

* * *

Yesterday was eventful for Jasper and Peridot; their young were finally here. Peridot adjusted well to not being pregnant anymore; she was able to do her work, lift things, and best of all: she was able to see what she'd created.

Jasper, on the other hand, wasn't so well adjusted. She constantly carried the eggs from room to room and refused to leave them even for a second. She'd recently started eating as a pass time and had developed a strong liking for chocolate. She wouldn't go a day without some form of cocoa going into her body. Peridot tried to take as much of it as she could away from Jasper but Jasper had "stashes". There was nothing more aggravating for Peridot than candy bars hitting her in the face when she tried to grab a human book from the book shelf; or finding them taped to the bottom of her robonoids.

"Jasper," Peridot said as she walked onto the ship to the cockpit where Jasper sat examining files, their eggs were in some weird rocking contraption that Jasper found in the basement of the house. "What is this?" Peridot said holding up a 'King Size Captain Fudge Bar'.

Jasper removed her hands from the computer and turned around as her eyes turned back to normal; she stared at the candy her lover held up and had a look of complete righteousness.

"Human food." She said flatly. Peridot glared at Jasper as she turned back around to surfing the ships database.

"Do you know where I found this 'Human Food'?" she was boiling with rage now.

"Human store?" Jasper said as she rolled her eyes. Peridot shook her fists in rage and puffed her eyes out.

"NO! I found it in my hair! How did it even get there?!" Jasper remained straight faced. Not a smile, a snicker, nothing. She felt completely justified in her actions.

"Maybe it fell in there when you went in the food storage (she means the pantry).

"IT WAS TAPED ONTO ME!" Peridot huffed.

"Well sometimes I get hungry when you're down there." Jasper was smiling now, proud of what she'd said.

"Down wh-" Peridot caught her words as she realized what Jasper meant. They were on better terms than before so Peridot had researched nice things to do for a mate and the easiest/most effective way was to "eat" their partner.

Peridot blushed as she realized the gripping pleasure she thought Jasper was having was actually her removing her snack from her hair. The moans must have been her eating that disgusting brown mush and Peridot was particularly aggravated with a statement she'd remembered from the previous night that Jasper had said "Delicious". She even giggled a few times (which Peridot had only heard occasionally) was probably from her eating during sex and getting away with it!

"Yeah, didn't expect that huh? It's just human food. Calm down." Jasper stated as she turned back around to her work.

Peridot threw a silent fit for a few moments before she smiled and went to walk out the door; stepping in the middle of it's frame.

"If that's the case I'll just throw it away." Peridot walked out the door and moved to the left wall, waiting for Jasper's response. Not long after, Jasper ran out the door; she turned to see Peridot with a smirk on her face as she raised the candy bar up.

Jasper summoned her crash helmet and reached for the candy; Peridot put the candy bar inside of her gem; after doing this she summoned her blaster and pointed it towards Jasper.

"Peri…" Jasper said in a cooperative tone, a glaring smile etched to her face.

"Jasper." Peridot said flatly.

"Haven't things been nice?" Jasper said as she winked at Peridot.

"Screw you, Jasper." Peridot said flatly.

"Give me the candy bar, Peridot." Jasper was angry now; her eye was twitching with rage.

"Come get it." Peridot said as she waved her gun around at Jasper.

"Peridot, I will break your leg." Jasper said in all seriousness.

"I'll shoot you in yours." Peridot said cocking her head.

Jasper stared her lover down as she contemplated lunging at her. They wondered what the other was thinking.

 _ **Jasper's Thoughts:**_ _Peridot's weak; she can't handle that gun well enough. She's heavy, granted, but not sturdy. But how would I get my candy out of her gem? Torture? N_ o, she's been through labor… I might be able to fuse with her and take it… I don't want to do that.

 _ **Peridot's Thoughts:**_ _I'm not really going to shoot her: Maybe in the leg, can't risk damaging her gem… hmm._

Jasper folded her arms as she glared Peridot down. Peridot's arm was getting tired but she didn't let it bother her.

"What are your demands?" Jasper asked as she retracted her crash helmet to her gem.

"I want you to take me out on a date, stop eating so much chocolate, and I want you to let the eggs be. They won't hatch any time soon and it worries me that you might drop them." Peridot pouted as Jasper glared at Peridot's gem; still thinking of ways to get her candy bar back.

"…" she was silent as she thought over the proposition. "My kids… or my treat?" Jasper cupped her chin with her index and thumb; truly thinking over the offer.

"Agreed, on a few conditions?" Jasper said as she looked at Peridot. "You get to spend time with the eggs. But I get 3 hours out of the day until they hatch; not counting their cleanings. I'll cut back on chocolate but you have to plan out the date." Jasper tilted her head back awaiting Peridot's answer.

"Fair, you also have to wear a shirt I got for you when I was in town today and you have to wear it." Peridot smiled at her proposition.

"Agreed." Jasper said, in her mind she thought _"Sucker."_

Peridot phased the candy bar from her gem and outstretched her hand to Jasper. Jasper was about to snatch the delicacy from Peridot but Peridot drew the hand holding the candy bar back and wiggled her other hands index finger; retrieving the shirt from her gem. She handed it to Jasper who stared at the grey fabric before putting it on. Peridot handed the candy to Jasper who quickly started to eat it; her eyes shut as her moans of long awaited pleasure surfaced.

Peridot turned to walk away as Jasper smirked at her "victory".

"Oh yeah, 10 minutes from now you better be in our room. You don't want your shirt to be a lie." Peridot laughed as she walked off the ship.

Jasper raised a brow as she looked down at her shirt, in bold red letters it read "Orgasm Donor" Jasper blinked as her cheeks turned red. She smiled as she tried to force back laughter, failing, she laughed hysterically.

"She's not bad." Jasper said as she stuffed her face with more chocolate.


	8. Chapter 8: Our Little Monster

**Author's Note: Jasper and Peridot are no where near being perfect. But like any couple it's a gradual build up of love. Enjoy =)**

* * *

Peridot sat with her 6 eggs, she wasn't as nurturing as Jasper was with them, Jasper would lick the eggs early in the morning to late at night. She'd carry them everywhere and had made so many things for them. Peridot looked over the eggs: Two of the eggs were pure orange colored, one of the other ones was green with orange stripes, and two were white but striped with green, the last one Peridot had delivered was solid white. Peridot wanted to feel more attached to the eggs but, how could she? Aside from the fear of Jasper dropping them she'd been completely unfazed by their presence. She picked up the small white egg and thought about Jasper's nightly routine for them. 

***The Previous Night***

* * *

Jasper was licking one of the orange eggs as she sat on the right side of the bed (which was her side though she always managed to be on Peridot's side by morning).

"Why do you do that?" Peridot asked as she lay in bed reading a book.

"Cleaning them?" Jasper asked, her tongue still attached to the next egg she'd picked up. Peridot nodded as she closed the book she was reading and rolled on her side to get a better view of Jasper.

"The first time was to clean them of your fluid," Peridot blushed as Jasper casually grabbed another egg, "now I just do it because it feels right."

* * *

Several feelings ran through Peridot at that moment. Instinct? Jasper was having maternal instincts naturally: But why wasn't Peridot? She'd actually carried the eggs. She hadn't necessarily enjoyed her pregnancy, let alone the conception, but things were better now and she and Jasper had been more loving to one another. Yes they were exiled but Jasper wasn't who she used to be. Occasionally Jasper would mention their mission, go scouting, or search her files; but she hadn't done most of that since Peridot had delivered the eggs.

Peridot raised the largest orange egg to her face and licked the shell. Nothing, she didn't feel anything besides tasting Jasper's chocolate. Peridot held the egg and rubbed her finger along its dark and yellow and orange markings. Peridot felt a ridge as she rubbed the egg; turning it around she saw a crack.

"Oh no," Peridot said as she examined the eggs fracture. The crack began to grow as she held it. "JASPER!" Peridot was frantic, not only was something wrong with the egg, but Jasper was going to kill her.

Jasper opened the door to their bedroom and scanned for danger; finally pin pointing Peridot and the fractured egg.

"What happened?" Jasper asked as she walked over and sat down on the bed next to Peridot. Peridot showed her the damaged egg as tears fell from the young gems eyes.  
Jasper simply looked at the egg and took it from Peridot. Before Jasper could even ask whether or not Peridot had been the one to crack it, a tiny red arm stuck out from the egg.  
Jasper raised a brow as a tiny Jasper came out of the egg. It looked exactly like her in every way. It was naked and had wild white hair in a bob. Peridot stared in shock as the gemling moved around, it was grumpy as she could see, and biting the hand Jasper was holding it in.

Jasper smiled as she realized how vicious her child was and laughed even harder as the gemling tried to scratch at her arms.

"Angry little clod…" Peridot spat as she glared at it. Even seeing the gemling now didn't stir any maternal feelings in her. It was just like looking at Jasper. Even though she and Jasper were on better terms she still wasn't attached to the new being.

Jasper, however, was enjoying spending time with her little one. She had now placed her onto her shoulder and was watching as the baby crawled through her hair.

"I knew it would be a Jasper to break through the seams first." Jasper smiled as the young gemling fell from her bangs to Peridot's lap. Peridot looked down at her child unfazed; the baby looked up to her and fell asleep in the middle of her lap. Jasper leaned down to Peridot's lap and rubbed the little Jasper's head.

"Goodnight my little warrior." Jasper said, Peridot rolled her eyes as she pinched the gemling's nape and carried it to her old bed in its room.

"Jasper, do you love these…things?" Peridot said as she watched the Jasper gemling breathe in its sleep.

"I wouldn't say I love it," Jasper said as she walked into the room, "but I do think highly of the little brat." Jasper said this as she watched the little gem thrash around in its sleep.

"That gem we met on earth…The Steven has a name instead of his gem. Should we name our- I mean, the gemlings?" Peridot's eyes never left the gemling. Jasper grabbed Peridot's shoulder and turned her around.

"No, it's a Jasper and I don't want to have any human traditions." Jasper said sternly.

"It's not about human culture. It just makes sense! What happens when they get into the talking phase? Calling for 3 Jasper's when I only need one will be a pain in the neck." Jasper thought for a moment. Peridot was right, Jasper was sure the kids would grow and eventually resemble her; she had to make some choices even if she didn't necessarily like them.

"Eventually the gemlings will become soldiers and techs… until then… I suppose you can name them. But when the time comes they'll be Jaspers and Peridots." This time Jasper wasn't asking, she was stating what would happen. Peridot looked down as she turned to her gemling. It was awake again and was crawling around the bed.

"What should we name this one?" Peridot asked Jasper.

"Jasper." Jasper said flatly; Peridot simply shot a glare at her lover. "Beryl?' Jasper asked.

"Why Beryl?" Peridot asked raising a brow.

"I found one of the human books you had that talked about minerals. Beryl is just Jasper in a language called Latin." Jasper said smugly as she found a loophole to Peridot's earlier protests.

"Wow" was all Peridot could say to Jasper.

"Wow what? That I out smarted you?" Jasper smirked.

"No, that you can read." Peridot said drily.


	9. Chapter 9: My Daughter's Eyes

**Author's note: I upload art and bonus story chapters on my tumblr account 'Honestly Jay Blog' check me out on there, request stories and ask me questions =)**

* * *

It'd been 3 days since Beryl was born; Peridot was making several trips to the kindergarten since she had no reason to stay home anymore. Jasper let Beryl roam around as she pleased, constantly leaving her to wander their home.

Peridot walked to an empty park, there was a warp pad decorated as a fountain.

"Savages" Peridot moved the fountain with her tractor beam; the warp pad was damaged. "Ugh, I'll be spending all day on this hunk of junk!" Peridot yelled as her geodes crawled over the destroyed tech.

"I love Alice's hair, where do you get it done?" a feminine voice boomed; Peridot hid behind a tree as two human women walked by, their daughters were running around playing.

"That salon on 5th street, every little girl should get pampered every once in a while." One woman cackled. Peridot rolled her eyes at the women, her gaze shifting to their daughters who ran to their mothers and hugged their legs. Peridot sighed as maneuvered her way back to the now repaired warp pad.

* * *

Peridot walked to her porch, she was about to open the door before she heard a weird growl; opening the door slowly, Peridot saw Beryl biting and punching Jasper- who was pretending to be hurt.  
Jasper spotted Peridot and quickly grabbed Beryl who was biting her forearm.

"Back to work, Jasper" Peridot walked over to the geodes still in their crib, "We're not going to get back to Home World playing with… that." Peridot pointed to Beryl who was now fast asleep in Jasper's hand. Jasper put Beryl down as she fumbled awake.

Jasper grabbed Peridot and shoved her into the wall closest to the geodes.

"Let's get one thing straight here, I'm in charge." Jasper poked her thumb into her chest, Peridot started to sweat as Jasper got angrier.

"BACK TO WORK!" Peridot and Jasper looked at each other in confusion before turning around to see Beryl standing with her hand on her hip and the other pointing to Jasper.

"She just…" Jasper turned towards Beryl who quickly ran to her orange mother and pushed her towards the wall, the same way Jasper did Peridot.

"You heard her" Peridot said picking up Beryl. Jasper glared at the two before walking over to the geodes.

"I need a new daughter… I'm picking this o-" Jasper stopped mid-sentence as she picked up the second jasper geode- it was cracked.  
Peridot walked over, Beryl on her shoulder, before she could yell at Jasper for being in that much of a rush to crack the geode, a tiny jasper came out.

"Ask and you shall receive." Jasper mocked as the little gem rocked from side to side in her mother's hand. The little gem looked liked Jasper except both of her arms were orange, her hair was white but far longer than Beryl's, and her eyes were golden like Jasper's but a different shape, she grumpily clung to Jasper's thumb, her squishy body still moist from her geode. Jasper sat down on the couch and began licking the small gem; tiny growls and kicks escaping her mouth as she tried to wiggle away from her mother.

"Calm down, brat." Jasper licking the gemlings chest, her tiny hands gripped Jasper's cheeks.

The other four geodes were hatching as well, the two green eggs hatched almost immediately after the other; two peritots, they were angrier than when the Jasper cubs were born and quickly began hitting anything that was in their way, the newborn jasper cub crawled to them and was immediately rough housed. Jasper pulled the jasper cub up to her face by its nape and stared it in the eyes; the tear filled golden orbs caught her mother's angry gaze.

"Don't you dare cry, get down there and kick their little green asses." The jasper cub sucked up her tears and furrowed her brow, as Jasper sat her down she immediately went to fight one of the peritots, her victory was won when she took one of the peritots fingers and sat on the other one.

"That's my girl" Jasper laughed. Peridot looked at the smaller white egg that had gone unnoticed; it was a very pale peritot, barely even moving. Peridot scanned it, 30% chance of survival. Peridot felt a change in her heart, her struggling little gemling was dying and she had nothing she could do for it.

"That's the runt?" Jasper startled Peridot who was holding the tiny faded green gem to her chest.

"Yes…" Peridot said melancholy.

Jasper looked at the small gem, one of its eyes were closed, the visible one was black, unlike Peridot it only had 3 fingers on each hand, its hair was extremely thin, instead of Peridot's triangular hair style this peritots hair was downwards.

"What can we do for it?" Peridot kept her face turned away from her lover; Jasper looked at their other children, playing or sleeping.

"My solution is not what you'd want to hear." Peridot turned to look at Jasper who was now holding out her hand to Peridot. Peridot looked down at the little gem; she was exhausted, her tiny hands trying their best to clutch on to Peridot's shirt.

Peridot squeezed the baby to her chest, the tiny gem making squeaking noises at the affection. Peridot was crying at this point, her hands too protective of her baby to wipe her own tears away.  
Jasper watched as the proud Peridot sobbed like a child. Before Jasper knew it she'd come up behind Peridot and held her. Whispering into her lover's ear how everything would be okay.

"She's strong just like her mom, she'll make it, she's our little fighter." Jasper kissed Peridot's cheek, her strong arm still holding the baby and Peridot close. Jasper stroked the little peritot's head, earning a coo. After a few minutes of comforting Jasper took the gemling from Peridot.

"If she's going to die it's better that you not see it: Birth mothers shouldn't see this." Jasper held the gem to her chest. Peridot hesitantly nodded, putting the surviving gems into their cradle and carrying them to their room, sobbing all the way.

Hours passed and the little cub was still moving around, Jasper assumed Peridot had since fallen asleep. Raising the gemling to her nose, a bright light shining between the two of them.

Jasper gasped for air as she fell to the couch, her gem now dull from lack of energy. The tiny gem pipped at her with energy, alive and well. Jasper panted as she recovered from the energy swapping.

"You better be worth it, brat." Jasper coughed, before passing out in pain, the peritot (now fully green with a small orange strand in her hair, and one golden and green eye) crawled into Jasper's hair beside her cheek, licking and kissing her mother.

* * *

 **Author's note: sucker punched you in the feels didn't I? =)**


	10. Chapter 10: I Think I Love You

**Thank you guys for being patient! As I said I upload Friday-Sunday for two particular stories (Nerdy and the Jock; and Imperfect Two). Follow me on Tumblr to ask questions. My username is or somethingdeepandinspirational.**

* * *

Jasper woke up to several of her gemlings crawling on her. Peridot wasn't anywhere to be seen, Jasper swiped her children onto the floor as she stood, her youngest daughter wasn't there; she looked around between the other five gems, nothing, her baby wasn't there.  
Finally a weird tug behind her ear startled her as the little gem slept in a knot she's made in her mother's hair.

"Crafty little thing huh?" Jasper retrieved the peritot from her hair and cradled her in her forearm, from her dreamy haze she thrashed around, her little three fingered hands in fists. Jasper carried the little one and walked to her bedroom, Peridot was still asleep. Jasper walked over to Peridot's side, she was curled up in the fetal position, her visor was off and her pillow was covered in tears.

"Peridot wake up" Jasper nudged her lover's cheek, nothing. After minutes of prodding and swats from Peridot, Jasper finally put the tiny green and orange peritot onto Peridot's face; she was sleepy too but couldn't resist sucking on Peridot's fingers and clutching her mother's hair.

Peridot opened her eyes, her daughter's green and golden eyes shining into her own. Peridot scooted away from the baby, examining it from a far: Her once dull lifeless body was full of energy, her green naked body was mushy with baby fat, her three little fingers balled angrily in fists, her orange streak in her hair was longer than the foam green/blonde hair she still wore down.

"Is that…" Peridot scooted closer to the little gemling, reaching her hand out to stroke her cheek.

"Pip" the little gem yelled, her frown turning into an awkward smile as Peridot scooped her up to her breast.

"Yeah, I told you she'd fight through it." Jasper was tired, energy swapping was rare amongst gems; she'd only learned of it after the first war on earth, but she didn't want Peridot to know. If Peri knew she'd worry and that's not something Jasper wanted.

"Why does she have orange? She's a peridot." Peridot lifted the orange streak of hair.

"I am their sire… she was bound to inherit something from me." Jasper evaded.

"Hm… where are the other ones?" Peridot got out of bed, carrying the tiny gemling between her breasts.

"Other room, they're playing" A glass broke in the other room as the two turned to look at the door. Jasper got up and walked out the door.

"Whose in here breaking shit!?" Jasper voice boomed. Peridot could hear several pips and growls; as she walked out the gemlings were all pointing to one another. Jasper stood with her hand on her hip, glaring at her children.

"One of you better confess or all of you are getting your asses beat." Jasper summoned her crash helmet. The peritots were quick to gasp in shock, they both looked at each other and pointed to one specific jaspercub; the recent one. Beryl was quick to defend her sister and pointed to one of the peritots that had a green mark trailing from her bottom lip to her chin.

Jasper walked over to her kids and squatted before them. "Beryl… you're the oldest… who did what?" Jasper respectfully spoke to her daughter, tears filled Beryl's eyes as she looked at her mother, her head fell forward as she pointed to herself. Her shoulders jumped up and down as she coughed back sobs. Her gem was in the same spot as her buff mom so there was no snot but plenty of drool.

"Why did you lie?" Jasper asked, her crash helmet disappearing. Beryl shrugged, her head still hung low.  
The jaspercub Beryl defended grabbed her sister's hand, standing side by side with tears filling her eyes, she pointed to herself. The peritot that had the green stripe on her lip grabbed the new jaspercub's hand and unlike the other two didn't cry but glared at her sisters. Jasper looked at the peritot that looked like Peridot; she stood in the cross armed as she glared at her mother.

Jasper smirked at her kids, "Go fix what you broke." The gems looked at each other and back to their mom. "NOW!" Jasper yelled, standing up she towered over her children, they scrambled to retrieve the tiny pieces of the glass vase they'd broken, Jasper didn't really care about the vase, as a matter of fact she was happy, they'd stuck together and worked as a unit; well, most of them.

The peritot that refused to stand by her siblings still stood with her arms folded.

"So you're the one I'm gonna have to break…" Jasper crouched in front of her daughter, her daughter just glared up to her mom. Jasper summoned her crash helmet.

"You wanna try to over throw me?" The gemling turned to look at her siblings who were using one of Peridot's robonoids goo to repair the vase. She looked at her mother; rotating her arm so that her hand faced the vase, she smiled at her mother before summoning her hand canon. The barely potent beam destroyed the vase. Jasper looked at the debris and back to the peritot who proudly blew the smoke away from her gun.

"Wonder where she gets that attitude from" Peridot was letting the youngest peritot nurse.

"I like this one… I'll name this one." Jasper picked up her daughter who flailed angrily in her mother's grasp, after she settled Jasper stared into her black orbs, "Evee, for Evening Emerald" The gemling swung her little leg to kick her mother before Jasper put her down.

"What's wrong with your children?" Peridot asked walking to Jasper.

"I didn't pop them out." Jasper rubbed the new peritot's head; she was still nursing off of Peridot.

"You popped them in so yeah, you kinda did." Peridot glared, the peritot she was holding burped and fell asleep. Peridot was struggling to put her top back on and hold the gemling; Jasper walked over and took the peritot, she fixed Peridot's top, wrapping her arms around her to adjust the back.

Peridot's cheek grazed Jasper's forearm, as Jasper finished straightening her wife's top their eyes met.

"Jasper…" Peridot said her mouth slightly open. Jasper rubbed Peridot's cheek placing a small kiss to it.

"Peri…" Jasper hugged Peridot, her toned frame smothering the woman with her embrace. Jasper placed a kiss in Peridot's hair, moving down she kissed her gem, her cheek and her neck, sucking the tender flesh.

"Jasp- t-the gemlings" Peridot moaned. Jasper turned to see the children all asleep in a pile on top of Evee.

"They're asleep" Jasper trailed her hand down Peridot's back. Jasper pulled away from Peridot and walked to the couch, she put the tiny orange and green peritot into the crib she'd made and put the other gemlings onto the couch.

"Estimate time of awakening." Jasper said, Peridot scanned the children and pressed several buttons on her screen.

"20 minutes if we hurry." Peridot closed her log, before she could react Jasper picked her up and carried her to their room.

"Let's do this" Jasper growled.


	11. Chapter 11: A Change of Heart

Jasper was on top of Peridot, kissing her neck as the other moaned. Jasper pulled Peridot's top open, taking her breast into her mouth.

"You're not in heat are you?" Peridot breathed heavily.

"Nope" Jasper bit Peridot just below her ribs, "We don't need anymore ankle biters..." Wanting more kids was not what Peridot meant but she let it slide.

Jasper spread Peridot's legs, going down her tongue delved deep within Peridot's folds. Peridot gripped onto Jasper's hair, whispering Home World obscenities. Jasper crawled up to be face to face with Peridot; her thick lips crashing onto Peridot's as their kiss deepened.

Jasper penetrated Peridot by surprise, a gasp escaping Peridot's lips. Jasper pumped into her wife, not even giving her the chance to process what was happening. Peridot arched her back, biting her pillow. Jasper leaned on her forearms above Peridot's head, using her right hand to turn her face to meet her own; their eyes met as Jasper kissed her.

"You… asked me before if I loved the gemlings." Jasper said, snapping Peridot out of her daze. "I don't know if I do, but I feel something for you." Peridot locked her fingers behind Jasper's head.

"The love thing?" Peridot asked her wife, Jasper nodded.

"The love thing" Jasper pushed Peridot's hair back, kissing her gem. Peridot kissed Jasper's gem in return.

Jasper's aggressive pace intensified as she squeezed Peridot to her chest. Peridot made several whimpering noises; the wet smacking sound between her legs sent her over the edge. Jasper grunted as Peridot tightened against her, they gasped as they climaxed.

* * *

 ***10 minutes later***

The two lay cuddled in their bed, their legs intertwined as Peridot relaxed on top of Jasper.

"You know we need to name the other gemlings" Jasper said with her eyes shut.

"What do you want to name them?" Peridot asked, tracing the markings on Jasper's arm.

"I want to name the youngest one…with you." Peridot looked at Jasper whose eyes were now open (although lidded).

"Any ideas?" Peridot asked.

"I was thinking maybe a mixture of our names." Jasper rubbed Peridot's back.

"Didn't we have six eggs?" Peridot remembered.

"One was empty, that's common in a first clutch." Jasper kissed Peridot's cheek.

"Oh… how about Per? As a name I mean." Peridot asked.

"No, that's ugly."

"I don't see you coming up with anything." Peridot poked Jasper's lip.

"Peridot Jasper?" Jasper actually smiled at that one.

"The reason we're naming them is so we don't get mixed up you clod."

"Better than that ugly ass name you came up with." Jasper raised her hand and spanked Peridot.

"Fuck you." Peridot glared.

"Already did" Jasper smirked. Peridot rolled off of Jasper onto her side of the bed, lying on Jasper's right arm.

"How about we say a letter, one after the other, until we have a name?" Peridot asked, using their blanket to cover her chest.

"Worth a shot, P-" Jasper started.

"I"

"P"

"Pip?" Peridot raised a brow, "It doesn't sound bad…"

"Pip it is." Jasper sat up, "How about round two?" She asked leaning over Peridot.

"How about no?" Peridot laid face first in her pillow.

"Come on…" Jasper whispered into Peridot's hair, kissing the nape of her neck, earning a giggle from the ticklish Peridot.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" a tiny yell was heard, followed by several louder cries.

"Guess those 20 minutes are up…" Jasper removed the covers and swung her legs to the side of the bed, generating her jumpsuit she walked to the living room: Returning a few minutes later with the screaming gemlings.

"Okay…Mommy and I came up with names for you guys." The gemlings stopped their whining and looked at both of their mothers. Jasper sat them on the bed as they criss-crossed, listening to their buff mom.

"Listen up because I'm only gonna say this once. If you don't know who the fuck you are that's your own damn fault." Jasper walked a military pace before stopping.

"Beryl, Kinradite, Olivine, Evening Emerald, and Pip; and in that order. Repeat it back to me!"

Jasper pointed to Beryl, "Name?" The tiny gem stood, her little hand pressed to her forehead.

"Bowuh!" Beryl attempted to say her name.

"Name?" Jasper pointed to Kinradite.

"Kiwadit!" The little gem stomped happily in place.

"Name?" Jasper pointed to Olivine.

"Olivie!" The Peridot nervously yelled.

"Name?" She asked Evening Emerald.

"Evenneh Emaral!" The gem spat to her mother.

"What about you runt?" Jasper pointed to Pip, even after the energy swapping she was still fragile. Alive but fragile, she was nursing from Peridot who'd grabbed her as soon as Jasper brought her in.

"They were just born Jasper; they'll know their names eventually." Peridot rubbed Pip's head, she was falling asleep but too hungry to.

"They don't need to eat, what the hell are you doing?" Jasper walked over to Peridot.

"Stuff came out and she latched on, it feels natural and she's gotten stronger." Peridot turned away from Jasper.

"Enjoy them while you can brat. They're mine after you get better." Pip opened her black eye (usually keeping the golden one shut) she stared at her mother, as she turned away from Jasper she crawled between Peridot's chest and fell asleep.

"Bed time." Peridot said, scooting under the covers and holding her little survivor tight.

Jasper looked over at the other gemlings, they were out cold. Evee and Olivine were asleep on top of Jasper's pillow, Kinradite and Beryl were underneath the pillow. Jasper wasn't tired but she would've liked to have been close to Peridot. Blowing out the candle that illuminated their room, Jasper walked to the living room and layed on the couch, she was too big for it, her legs hanging over the side. Jasper put a hand to her forehead.

"Grr" A tiny voice growled. Jasper looked down to see Evee glaring up at her.

"Come here to kill me you little monster?" Jasper laughed.

Evee ignored her mother and climbed Jasper's arm to sleep on her stomach; her semi-permanent scowl finally fading as she drifted to sleep. Jasper cupped her with her hand, stroking back her pale hair.

" _They'll be soldiers… they'll be techs… will they remember this? Will they remember the names they once had? Will they just be sent to fight an endless war, their legacy never being remembered? For Home-World… Yeah, Home-World."_ Jasper drifted to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Where's Pip?

Peridot looked over her children who were sleeping soundly in her bed. Jasper left without word before Peridot even woke up so naturally the technician assumed she was in search of the Crystal Gems, or whatever they call themselves.

Peridot opened her data log.

"Data log 20-815-8, this is Peridot. Kindergarten experiments have gone as planned so far, minor interferences from rebel gems. The reproduction has been a success: two jaspers and 3 peridots. They're healthy and extremely lively, one of the peridots has even learned to summon her blaster. Jasper has proven to be a compatible sire; this being the first gem clutch in over 2 millenniums. I will be contacting you once Jasper has captured the gem threats. Until then, Peridot out." Peridot closed her data log, looking back at her bed she noticed her clutch were gone.

"Ugh! Where are those little clods?!" Peridot ran through the house looking for them. They were running throughout the house, Beryl and Kinny were dog piling on top of Evee, Ollie was covered in robonoid goo and Pip was underneath the couch watching the drama unfold.

Jasper walked in with a plastic bag in hand.

"Where have you been? You left me with the gemlings!" Peridot pulled Evee from underneath the jaspercubs.

"I needed to scout; I can't scout with them being on the both of us, the sooner they become independent the better." Jasper rummaged through the bag she'd brought.

"Our kids are stupid, look at what they've done! I won't have any more flask robonoids if they keep breaking them!" Beryl and Kinny were scratching at Peridot's legs. "Get your touch stubbs off of me!" Peridot swatted at her children.

Jasper raised a rectangular candy bar, the once rowdy children's gaze turned to their strong mother, turning to see the wonderful smelling treat she had.

"This children, is chocolate. The only thing worth saving on this miserable hunk of rock." Jasper broke a piece off and threw it to her kids. The jaspercubs were quick to fight over the piece of chocolate, the peritots squeaked and growled at their bigger sisters for not sharing.

"Ugh, you're getting your kids started on your addiction?" Peridot pouted.

"If they eat enough of this "sugar" they'll go to sleep." Jasper poured the bags contents onto the ground for the children.

"Where did you get the Earth currency for this?" Peridot raised a torn wrapper to Jasper's face.

"What 'Earth currency'?" Jasper asked walking out the door, Peridot followed. "I just walked in, saw what I wanted told him to fill the bag up and walked out." Jasper said shamelessly.

"So you stole it…" Peridot glared.

Jasper ignored Peridot, reaching underneath the couch she pulled Pip from under it; holding her child in the palm of her hand. Pip was half asleep but angrily opened her black eye to see her mother.

"Wake up, runt." Jasper growled, putting Pip on her chest. "You get special attention." Jasper dug through her hair for a bag of small circle chocolates, handing one to Pip. Pip sulked on the outside of the chocolate before looking at her green mother, raising her tiny hand she attempted to hand her new treasure to her mother.

"Ugh…" Peridot said taking the tiny drooled on chocolate. Pip stared at her mother, waiting for her to eat the treat. Peridot grimaced and put the candy into her mouth.

"Ah~" Pip squealed in delight from Jasper's chest.

"That was the most disgusting thing I've ever had in my life." Peridot made a mental note to purge later.

"Come on brats." Jasper grabbed Peridot and walked out the door, their children following. Jasper got on the ship and put the children in her old room (With the exception of Pip).

Jasper and Peridot walked to the bridge of the ship, Peridot had nearly forgotten her old work station.

"We're leaving? Home-World won't accept another failure, Jasper." Peridot said, holding Pip to her chest.

"Take us to the warp pads. We can repair them and have easier access to Home-World. We haven't failed." Jasper walked out of the room as Peridot sat in her chair, placing her hands in the control panel the ship took off.

 ***Arriving at the Galaxy Warp***

The gems disembarked the ship, the jaspercubs were holding on to Jasper's legs, she ignored their presence and checked the area for danger. Evee and Olive sat on top of Jasper's shoulders.  
Peridot carried Pip as usual. The gemlings saw the new "play area" and ran around on the damaged equipment; even Pip broke free from her mother's grasp and tried to keep up with her sisters.

Jasper turned to look at Peridot, pointing to the broken warp pads.

"Fix them" Jasper demanded, turning to see all the damage that had been inflicted by time, Jasper grimaced at all the hard work. She threw several crushed beacons over the edge. As soon as three of the warp pads were fixed a beam of light shot out from one of them, it was the Crystal Gems.

Jasper's eyes widened in shock; how did they know they were there? Foreign gems would surely kill the gemlings. Jasper performed a spin dash to grab all of her kids. Peridot used her tractor beam to secretly grab the kids when Jasper got close and ran onto the ship with her kids in hand.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here!" Garnet yelled, running at Jasper with her gauntlets. Jasper summoned her crash helmet; their weapons collided throwing both the gems back.

Peridot hid their children on the ship, running to the edge of the ships digit she saw Jasper taking all three of the gems on, The Steven was protecting Garnet whenever Jasper got close with a rose quartz colored shield. A strange feeling engulfed Peridot, was this rage? Was it simple instinct? Or was it fear that her partner, escort, and lover would be hurt? She didn't know, but she jumped from the ship and summoned her blaster, shooting once at the Crystal gems that were shielded by The Steven's bubble, this gave Jasper the chance to spin dash, grab Peridot, get onto the ship and fly away before the gems could attack.

"What were they trying to do?" Pearl asked Garnet, one of Peridot's flask robonoids catching her eye.

"I don't know, and it doesn't matter." Garnet said, expanding her gauntlets she started to destroy every repaired warp pad.

"Um… guys." Steven nervously chimed.

"Garnet what if they're trying to bring more gems to Earth." Pearl asked.

"Guys?" Steven asked again.

"That's not obvious from all the warp pads they activated?" Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"GUYS!" Steven yelled. The gems turned to look at him; he was holding something in his hands.

"Steven are you hurt?" Pearl ran to inspect him.

"I think Peridot left this." Steven opened up his arms, a tiny green gemling with an orange streak in it's hair nuzzled into Steven's embrace.

"Oh no…" Pearl gasped, the other gems gathering to see the little intruder.


	13. Chapter 13: Stuck on Earth With You

**Author's Note: I know I've been MIA for a LOOOONG while and I am super sorry about that. But I'm gonna upload both of the chapter to Nerdy and the Jock and Imperfect Two today (after work) since I've been away so long I think I'll make a treat, I have a new story coming out! woohoo! Thank you guys for being so sweet and being patient with me, I love reading the reviews and messages you guys leave me =)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 *****Home-World Gems POV*****

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Jasper yelled, she'd checked every room, every crevice, she screamed her gemling's name… nothing.

Jasper had completely wrecked the ship a few minutes after her encounter with the Crystal Gems. It'd been a whole day and she still couldn't find her baby. Pip was prone of hiding to sleep and Jasper was the only one that could find her, however, she would never hide this long and Jasper was livid. Peridot tried her best to calm her mate; but to no avail.

"Jasper we'll find her! Maybe she's still at the warp pad." Peridot said chasing down Jasper to their bedroom where she began to search threw drawers, sheets, and even the veins of the ship.

Jasper stopped searching, and with her back turned to Peridot she said "If she's still at the warp pad… they have her…" Jasper's fists tightened; she was mad. Peridot had never seen her this angry… _or this hurt._

"I'm going to get Pip back." Jasper said putting on her cape, the gemlings were trying their best to keep up with both of their moms. Jasper grabbed her gem destabilizer and made her way towards the ships door.

"We can't rush into this Jasper!" Peridot grabbed Jasper's wrist, "If something happens to you we're done for. I only have 20 flask robonoids left and if the warp pad is compromised there's no way to get the gemlings and I back to Home World." Jasper understood the risk entirely, but being so clouded with grief was new to her and she'd worried herself to no end since Pip was gone. She knew what she would have done with the enemy's children, but what would the enemy do to hers?

Jasper folded her arms and looked down at her mate, "What should we do then?" Jasper asked. Peridot honestly hadn't expected her opinion to even matter to Jasper. This was new. Peridot searched Jasper's eyes, she was tired, her tangerine skin below her eyes sagged from exhaustion and stress. Her scowl was gone, though her brow was impatiently raised.

Peridot broke her trance and shook her head, "I think we should gain some leverage. The "Steven" that works for the Crystal Clods seems to be of value to them. If we were to take him we could have a trade off!" Peridot excitedly shouted.

"What if Pip is already dead" Jasper clenched her fist, she was pissed and though she hated to admit it… _scared._ "If she's dead already they could lie."

"I don't think they would. When I encountered the Steven at the Quartz Kindergarten's facet five he didn't tell them I was there, _they_ spotted me. If his intentions were to kill me he would have done so when I didn't notice him. But you're right, if they've already killed my baby- I mean, Pip… then one of us will have to infiltrate to make sure she hasn't been broken."

Jasper shifted her weight onto her hip, "I'm a threat, and they know that. You'll have to go."

"No… you'll have to give me to them." Peridot melancholy said. Jasper's eyes widened at the determination. What was up this tech's sleeve?

 *****Crystal Gems POV*****

"This makes no sense!" Pearl yelled fingering through old gem tools she'd acquired over the years, searching for something to explain a gemling.

Steven sat on the couch with Pip, she was upset, crying as she smacked her arms and legs on the fabric.

"Oh please stop crying, are you hungry?" Steven asked, Pip only stopped for a moment to observe him before crying again, "You don't eat… do you need to pee?" Pip looked at Steven, her tears streaked eyes now completely focused on him.

"Weevee?" Pip asked, she'd mistook Steven pronunciation of 'pee' as her sister Evee's name.

"So that's what's wrong! You have to weewee!" Steven happily shouted, he tried to remove the gemlings jumpsuit but she began to cry again.

"Yo, Steven, I think she's broken." Amethyst said watching tv from Steven's room, "Gotta throw her away." Amethyst laughed.

"Can you help me Amethyst? I don't know what's wrong with her." Steven said covering his ears with his hands.

Before Amethyst could reply Garnet scooped Pip up into her arms.

 _ **(Italicized words are singing)**_

 ** _We look for love, no time for tears_**

 ** _Wasted water's all that is and it don't make no flowers grow_**

 ** _Good things might come to those who wait_**

 ** _Not to those who wait too late, we got to go for all we know_**

Pip's tears subsided as she listened to Garnet's angelic voice, she was finally smiling. Garnet smiled as well, she handed Pip back to Steven and sat beside him.

"She's probably just missing her mothers." Garnet said adjusting her glasses.

Steven looked at Garnet, he was a bit nervous to ask a question that'd been haunting him since yesterday, "Garnet, if we have her, then… I mean, whenever we defeat something we bubble it. We're not going to do that to her… are we?" Steven was scared for Garnet's answer, he loved her, she loved him, that's why he knew that Garnet would eliminate a threat or future threat if she felt she could protect him from it.

"No, her mothers are our enemies; however, this gemling has done nothing wrong in her life. She's innocent." Garnet said as Pearl walked over with a few scrolls and articles of paper. "But don't get attached Steven." Garnet said sternly.

"Alright, I found a series of scripts from Rose's chest. The first scroll says that cross gem reproduction is only used as a last resort!" Pearl boomed with joy, "That means Home World is using last resorts to try to repopulate, they're numbered!" Pearl giddily cheered, lightly clapping her hands together.

"Um, there aren't that many of them left, why would they send who knows how many gems here?" Amethyst said now paying attention at the edge of Steven's "room".

"Whatever the reason is they must be stopped." Garnet got up and was about to walk out the door when she saw the familiar green ship they'd encountered almost a year ago. "Gems, we got trouble." Garnet said summoning her gauntlets.

Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven ran out the door to meet Garnet who was ready to fight; their weapons raised and ready. Steven carried Pip in his arms, the little gem was finally happy with him.

The ship came down to the sand, its palm opening as the circle containing Peridot and Jasper opened. Jasper and Peridot jumped down from the ship, their eyes not focusing on the three threats, but Steven.

"You need to leave this planet immediately!" Garnet yelled.

Steven watched on, however, Pip had noticed her mothers and out stretched her arms to them smiling and laughing for them.

' _Be calm, she's alive, look at her. She wants me.'_ Jasper thought to herself.

"Give us back the prototype." Jasper said sternly, her gem destabilizer concealed under her cape.

Unbeknownst to anyone, the four other gemlings ran out of the ship to their mothers sides. Unlike Pip the other gemlings were aging normally; they were, as humans would call, 8 years old (though only being a few months old).

"Give our sister back!" Beryl yelled, she was the oldest and a bit more matured then her sisters; coming to Peridot's upper thigh.

Jasper was shocked by the sudden invasion of her gemlings but didn't let it show as she primed her gem destabilizer.

Garnet was ready for this, ready to take Jasper down once and for all.

"WAIT!" Steven yelled, "We don't want to fight you. We just want to live in peace. My mom loved everything… she… she-"

"I don't care-!" Jasper was about to yell but Peridot raised her robotic fingers to Jasper: the look of intrigue on her face.

Steven took this as his chance to finish "We could live here… all of us. We can protect Earth and then… maybe you'll see the good in the Earth!" Steven proclaimed.

Peridot and Jasper looked at one another.

" _Jasper… what if… we could live here?"_ Peridot thought.

" _The kids could stay here… we could_ …" Jasper thought _._

" _Be… together…"_ Jasper and Peridot both thought. Tears streaked Jasper's eyes, for the first time ever her walls came down; not for Steven, not for this world, but for her family… HER family. She'd been used her whole life. Always living for someone who could care less about her. No one ever asked what she wanted or how she felt about something; she could change that, for her kids… for Peridot.

"We don't want to fight you." Steven said, he walked towards Jasper and Peridot with Pip in hand.

"Steven no!" Pearl exclaimed, being held back by Garnet.

Steven raised Pip in his hands above his head, Pip was still infant small and frail, but she looked well cared for, her green and golden eyes narrowed in her strong mother's permanent angry scowl as she smiled.

Jasper didn't waste a moment to take her baby, turning her back to the gems she kissed Pip's cheeks and nuzzled her as the gem giggled and cried in joy.

Peridot pulled Jasper's arm downward to see her baby, she kissed her baby as well as she stroked her child's hair.

Jasper turned back towards the gems, Beryl and Evee had since climbed her shoulders, ready to fight with their mom. Kinny and Ollie sat in Jasper's hair. Pip stayed safe and sound in Peridot's arms.

"If we stay we'll need proper accomadations. We have three jaspers and four Peridots to think about." Peridot said, Steven smiled as he led them to the temple. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst still holding their weapons; the Crystal Gems were completely thrown back by Evee pointing her blaster from inside Jasper's hair.

* * *

 **Author's End Note: Peace and love on the planet Earth XD I loved writing this chapter and once I save up I'll start uploading my art on my tumblr somethingdeepandinspirational**


End file.
